Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Ogień i Woda
Oto mój pierwszy blog, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość w kwestii mojego pisania. Postaram się nie popełniać błędów ortograficznych. :) Opowiadanie trochę nawiązuje do jednego z moich prywatnych opowiadań. Występują postacie z JWS i z tamtego opowiadania (będzie ich duuużo:), ostrzegam). Dzieje się to mniej więcej w czasie JWS 2, Astrid i Czkawka są oficjalnie parą, nikt nie zginie (nikt z jeźdźców). Opowiadanie może miejscami zawierać sceny drastyczne. Liczę na ciepłe kometnarze, a nie typu ,, Weź skończ pisać! Uwaga! Może zawierać śladowe ilości tekstów piosenek. Rozdział 1 Atak Był wietrzny, zimowy poranek. Czkawka jak co dzień udał się do smoczej akademii. Powoli szedł przez wioskę. Było to dość trudne, bo śnieg sięgał prawie do połowy łydki. Przedzierał się przez zaspy dobre pół godziny. Szczerbatek przyglądał mu się z ciekawością. Uważał za zabawne momenty, w których jego przyjaciel potykał się i lądował twarzą w śniegu. Nie dał się dziś dosiąść, więc Czkawka chcąc, nie chcąc musiał wyprawić się do akademii na piechotę. Na miejscu zastał tylko Śledzika, bliźniaków i ich smoki. Usiadł na ziemi i czekał na resztę. Jak zwykle się spóźniali. To znaczy Sączysmark się spóźniał, bo do Astrid nie było to podobne. Przez kolejne piętnaście minut czekania Mieczyk nabił guza Szpadce. Śledzik próbował coś zrobić, ale niestety nie udało się. W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiły się wyczekiwane osoby. A raczej tylko Astrid i Wichura. Czkawka stwierdził, że bez sensu jest czekanie kolejnej godziny, aż szanowny pan Sączysmark raczy się zjawić. Rozpoczął więc trening bez niego. Wstał i już miał wydawać polecenia, ale coś pokrzyżowało jego plany. W dach akademii uderzył głaz. Taaaki wielki. Zdezorientowani jeźdźcy wybiegli na zewnątrz. W oddali było widać okręty. Całą flotę. Ujrzeli powoli wtaczające się katapulty. Na wielu z nich były załadowane kamienie. Tuż za nimi, przed nimi i obok nich szli wojownicy. Berk zostało zaatakowane. Jak na ironię w środku zimy. Nikt nie był przygotowany. Wikingowie mogli się w obecnej sytuacji modlić, by wrogowie zamarzli z zimna. -Kto to?-zapytał Mieczyk. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Astrid na szczęście wykazała się większą przytomnością umysłu i zaczęła krzyczeć na alarm. Gdzie nie gdzie wychyliły się głowy z okien. Gdy tylko ujrzeli zagrożenie, zareagowali jak prawdziwi wikingowie. Chwycili za broń. Tymczasem obok jeźdźców przemknął następny pocisk. Prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy zebrali się w sercu wioski. Jeźdźcy dołączyli do nich, by usłyszeć co się święci.-Niestety zaatakowano nas. Niestety nie wiemy przez kogo. -Jakieś pomysły?-przemawiał Stoick. Gdzieniegdzie padły odpowiedzi typu: Brać ich! W końcu, szybko ustalono, że wioski będą bronić wszyscy: i ludzie i smoki. Wtedy wreszcie pojawił się zaspany Sączysmark. Od razu podszedł do przyjaciół. -Coś mnie ominęło?-zapytał. W Astrid aż huczało od gniewu. Myślała tylko o tym, żeby chwycić go za ten durny czerep i uderzyć w jakieś drzewo. Czkawka postanowił załagodzić spór i zarządził, że wszyscy mają wsiąść na smoki i bronić wioski. Syn wodza wystartował w górę. Z nieba ujrzał ogrom oblegającego ich przeciwnika. Zleciał niżej i wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Smoki gryzły, drapały, ziały ogniem. Wikingowie siekli toporami na oślep, drapali, wrzeszczeli.Zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka. Chwycił miecz. Uderzył w najbliższego napastnika. Ten zasłonił się tarczą. Znow zamierzył się na niego z mieczem ale jego uwaga się rozproszyła. Ktoś do niego krzyknął. Ten głos był bardzo znajomy. Czkawka poczuł nagły ból z tyłu głowy i przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno. Zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. Usłyszał głuche łupnięcie, gdy uderzył plecami o glebę. Ujrzał przed sobą rozmazany kształt. Było tam kilka osób trzymających linę. Zaklął. Chciał się podnieść, ale ktoś mocno go trzymał. Znów poczuł ból, ale tym razem w skroni. Odpłynąl w sen. Astrid ze strachem patrzyła jak Czkawka osuwa się na ziemię. Krzyknęła do niego. Odwrócił się. Wtedy oberwał. Został związany. Ocknęła się dopiero gdy poczuła mocne uderzenie w ramię. Tarcza poszła w drzazgi. W ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed ciosem wielkiego oburęcznego miecza. Kątem oka ujrzała szamoczącego się pod siecią Szczerbatka, ale była zbyt zajęta chronieniem życia. Wróg zakradł się od tyłu. Astrid skupiona na walce z tym z przodu, nie zauważyła zagrożenia. Otrzymała silny cios w głowę, na tyle silny by straciła przytomność, ale też na tyle słaby by nie zabić. Mieczyk i Szpadkajuż dawno padli bez przytomności na ziemię. Śledzik usiłował się bronić. Sam przeciwko dziesięciu uzbrojonym, uzbrojonym po zęby wojownikom. Sączysmark (a raczej jego smok) walczył zacięcie. Ale w końcu musiał polec. Osunął się po boku Hakokła na ziemię. Jeźdźcy i ich smoki zostali porwani. Rozdział 2 Nieznajomi Czkawka otworzył niemrawo oczy. W głowie pulsował mu tępy ból. Zauważył, że znajduje się w celi. Oprócz niego przebywały w niej jeszcze trzy osoby. Rozpoznał tylko Astrid, pozostałej dwójki nie znał. Ona już się obudziła i gdy tylko zobaczyła, że Czkawka jest w miarę przytomny od razu do niego podbiegła. -Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała zaniepokojona. Kiwnął głową. Pocałowała go w policzek. On ją przytulił. -Gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał. Ona wzruszyła ramionami. Czkawka rozejrzał się. Obok w celi siedziała reszta jeźdźców. Młodzi wikingowie zaapsorbowani oglądaniem otoczenia nie zauważyli, że w koncie celi coś się poruszyło. Drgnęli więc ze strachem gdy usłyszeli męski głos tuż za sobą. -Jesteście z tej wyspy na którą napadli?-zapytał z ciekawością. Czkawka odwrócił się jak oparzony. Przed sobą ujrzał spokojną twarz mężczyzny. Miał brązowe oczy, czarne włosy i krótką bliznę na policzku. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Mógł być o rok, może o dwa lata starszy od niego. -Tak. Ja jestem Czkawka a to Astrid.- odpowiedział niechętnie. -Ja jestem James. Spaliście prawie dwa dni. Tam w kącie siedzi...-powiedział i odruchowo cofnął się, gdy kamyk przeleciał mu tuż koło twarzy. - Dobrze, nic już nie mówię. -rzekł i uniósł ręce na znak kompromisu.- Niestety moja koleżanka nie lubi być w centrum uwagi.-dodał. -Co się stało z mieszkańcami Berk?-zapytała Astrid. -Prawie wszyscy żyją. Osada ocalała, bo zależało im tylko na mieszkańcach i ich smokach.- powiedział ze smutkiem James.- Potrzebują niewolników. Nie wiem jeszcze po co, ale się dowiem. Spojrzał smutno w stronę postaci siedzącej w kącie. Westchnął. -Może byś w końcu wyszła z cienia- zapropnował z nadzieją. Odpowiedziało mu tylko jedno słowo. -Nie.-powiedziała, bo niewątpliwie była to kobieta. W jej głosie dźwięczała stal. -Cóż, próbowałem.- powiedział i rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Czkawka uważnie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Był wysoki, ale i tak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wikingowie. Był bardziej atletycznie zbudowany i szczuplejszy. Usiadł obok kobiety w kapturze. Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid. Na jej twarzy malowało się takie same zdumienie jak na jego. Byli zmęczeni więc usiedli pod ścianą. Po chwili już spali. *** Szpadka obudziła się szybciej niż wszyscy. Był już ranek, choć oni tego nie wiedzieli (no bo niby skąd? Byli w lochu.). W celi byli też Mieczyk (bo oczywiście musi być na niego skazana), Śledzik i Sączysmark. Głowa bolała ją okropnie. Podczas walki Jot i Wym zwariowali i zderzyli i się głowami. Pojmali ich. Wspaniale. Oczywiście winą obarczyła Mieczyka (bo kogo innego). W celi obok znajdowali się Czkawka i Astrid, oraz dwójka nieznajomych. Była bardzo ciekawa kto ich porwał, więc postanowiła zaczekać. *** Czkawka bardzo martwił się o Szczerbatka, a Astrid o Wichurę. No w końcu były to ich smoki. Mieli nadzieję, że nie spotkało ich nic złego. Siedzieli pod ścianą przytuleni do siebie, bo było zimno. Nasłuchiwali odgłosu kroków, który usłyszeli jakieś pięć minut temu. W końcu zza rogu wyłonił się cień. Był to strażnik i w dodatku niósł jedzenie (ważne tyle). Wyszedł niski mężczyzna w srebrnej zbroi, z włócznią i mieczem u pasa. Niósł w wielkim koszu jedzenie. Podchodził po kolei do każdej z klatek i wydzielał starannie porcje. Nie śpieszył się. Jako, że byli umiejscowieni na końcu, dotarł do nich ostatni przez niewielki podłużny otwór w kratach wsunął metalową tackę z kilkoma kromkami chleba i wodą. Podszedł bliżej do kraty i przyjrzał się więźniom. Tak, oni wyglądają na takich, co kombinują. Stał tam o chwilę za długo. Dziewczyna w kapturze wykorzystała szansę. Wstała i błyskawicznie dopadła do krat. W międzyczasie kaptur spadł jej z głowy. Chwyciła strażnika za pas i przyciągnęła bliżej celi. Złapała go za gardło i zaczeła dusić. Do nosów więźniów dotarł smród palonego ciała. W jej ręka stopil się metal. Żołnierz rozpaczliwie próbował uwolnić się z zacisku jej silnych dłoni. Zginął chwilę później. Jego ciało opadło ciężko na podłogę, ze zgrzytem metalu. Kobieta odwróciła się. Na twarz opadło kilka brązowych włosów. W jej szarych oczach nie było widać nic, oprócz spokoju. W międzyczasie nadbiedło kilku innych strażników. Uśmiechnęła się. Odezwała się na tyle głośno, że usłyszeli ją wszyscy. -Powiedzcie innym, że Megan Desmin wraca do gry. Rozdział 3 Magia Wszysy ci, którzy przebywali w sąsiednich celach zapragnęli zobaczyc ciało strażnika. Tylko młodzi jeźdźcy patrzyli oniemiali na kobietę. Była dosyć niska, a w każdym razie niższa niż większość kobiet wikingów. Była chyba w ich wieku. Miała sięgające ramion włosy, szare oczy o kolorze burzowego nieba. Miała niewielką, lekko widoczną bliznę na Łuku brwiowym. Wyglądała normalnie, tylko chwilę wcześniej zadusiła mężczyznę. Gołymi rękami. Na dodatek w jej rękach stopił się metal. Natomiast James westchnął cicho z ulgą. W końcu pojawił się nikły promyk nadziei. Czuł, że może w końcu uda im się wyrwać z tej niewoli. A skoro Megan zaczęły wracać siły... Wtedy zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego, nawet dla siebie. Podszedł do niej i uścisnął ją. Ona przez chwilę stała zdezorientowana, ale w końcu odwzajemniła uścisk. On szepnął jej do ucha. -Wróciłaś.- wypuścił ją. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na młodych jeźdźców. -Na co się patrzycie?-zapytała Megan z uśmiechem. Nagle tak jakoś poprawił jej się humor. -Co ty zrobiłaś?-zapytał niepewnie Czkawka. -Odpłaciłam mu. To wszystko.- odsłoniła kawałek płaszcza. Na ręce widać było długą, poszarpaną ranę, świeżo zabliźnioną.- Dręczył, terroryzował, torurował małe dzieci, a potem dźgał je nożem. W szyję. Należało mu się.-powiedziała z pogardą. W sumie. Czkawka zastanowił się chwilę. -Ale jak to zrobiłaś? Spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciela. On kiwnął głową. Uważał, że należą im się wyjaśnienia. -No cóż... zrobiłam to za pomocą czegoś co nazywamy mocą. Umożliwia ona kontrolowania żywiołu, i korzystania z magii. Przez ostatni miesiąć podstępnie podawali nam środek zakłócający jej działanie. Tera, gdy poznałam się na nich od kilku dni, mam coraz więcej siły, niedługo może uda nam się stąd wydostać. -Ale... w jaki sposób to robisz?- Szpadka przycisnęła głowę do krat. -Nie wiemy dokładnie. Tacy się już urodziliśmy.-wyjaśnił James. -Więc ty też to potrafisz? - zapytał zaciekawiony Śledzik. -Tak, ale w innym zakresie. Ja raczej wolę wodę niż ogień.-szturchnął Megan pod żebra. Po chwili ona mu oddała. Uśmiechała się. James zauważył, że uśmiechała się naprawdę po raz pierwszy o wielu lat.. Astrid złapała Czkawkę za rękę. Zastanawiała się co to naprawdę znaczy. Usłyszała szybkie kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał. Chwilę potem zobaczyła wysokiego, chudego, brodatego mężczyznę. Popatrzył na kobietę. Wydał jakieś polecenie strażnikom. Jeden z nich wyciągnął klucze. Otworzył celę. James chwycił Megan za rękę i schowal za siebie. Było mało rzecy, których się bał, a ten mężczyzna zdecydowanie do nich należał. Megan natomiast bała się tylko jego. No i pająków. A ten mężczyzna za bardzo przypominał pająka. Chowała się za plecami przyjaciela. Od niedawna z trudem przechodziło jej to słowo przez gardło. Straznik wszedł do celi. Stanęła dzielnie. Zabrali ją gdzieś. James westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że nie stanie jej się nic poważnego. Przypomniał sobie jej słowa ,,Wszystkich nas nie zniszczycie' Patrzyli bezradnie jak ją zabierają. Sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie. Czkawka przelotnie pomyślał o Szczerbatku. Bał się tego co go spotkało. A co jeśli już nie żyje. -Mówiłeś że potrzebują niewolników, więc po co im są smoki?-zwrócił się do Jamesa. -Cóż, prawdopodobnie by zawładnąć nad światem. W tej właśnie krainie występuje ich najwięcej. Od jakiegoś czasu przemierzają cały świat. Nie zabijają, a raczej starają się tego nie robić, bo potrzebują siły roboczej. W tym więzieniu przebywają tysiące niewolników. Jęśli się nie mylę jesteś synem wodza, prawda? Skąd on to wiedział, pomyślał Czkawka. Wtedy zalała go fala zmartwień o tatę. -Ale nic mu nie jest?-zapytał zmartwiony. -Nie, raczej nie. Z reguły nie zabijają władcy danego miejsca. Zazwyczaj.-powiedział. Rzeczywiście, bardzo mnie pocieszyłeś, pomyślał Czkawka. -Ale kim oni są?-zapytała Astrid. Wolała znać torzsamość przeciwnika. Zresztą jak większość wojowników. -To ludzie Arachna, potwora, bo tego mężczyzny nie można nazwać człowiekiem. Nazywają go pająkiem... -No rzeczywiście pająka to on przypomina.-przerwał mu Sączysmark.-Jest taki chudy, żę mógłbym go złamać jak zapałkę. -Nie doceniasz przeciwnika. A to duży błąd.-powiedział ponuro James.- Radziłbym wam się przespać, jutro czeka nas wyczerpujący dzień. -Ale dlaczego?-zapytał nierozgarnięty jak zwykle Mieczyk. -Będziemy pracować. Nie wiemy co budują, ale to z pewnością nic przyjemnego. Rozdział 4 Nieśmiertelność Trzy dni upłynęły na ciężkiej pracy. Rąbali drzewo, rozkuwali ciężkie kamienne bloki. Każdego dnia po zakończonej pracy nawet kamienna podłoga wydawała im się dobrym miejscem do spania. Tak było też tej nocy. Astrid oparła głowę o ramię Czkawki i zasnęła. On nie spał, bo nie mógł. Mimo fizycznego wycieńczenia, nie był śpiący. Słuchał miarowych oddechów innych więźniów i głośnego chrapania Sączysmarka. Na prawdę mógłby trochę ciszej chrapać. Od tamtego dnia, w którym zabiła strażnika, Megan była regularnie przesłuchiwana. Teraz czekał na nią i na jakieś nowe wieści. Często się zdarzyło, że podczas presłuchań ktos coś wypaplał o planach. Była ich małą skarbnicą informacji, chociaż zaczęła tracić moc. Ale i tak wiedzieli, że na krótko. Zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić z Jamesem. Dowiedział się, że dużo przeszedł. Zresztą tak samo jak on, ale im więcej słuchał jego historii dochodził do wniosku, że jego życie było przepełnione spokojem, i że nigdy nie wpadł w wielkie niebezbieczeństwo (poza tym, kiedy stracił nogę, ale co tam). Usłyszał strażników w zbrojach. Wlekli pomiędzy sobą półprzytomną dziewczynę. Otworzyli drzwi i wrzucili ją do klatki. -Ostrożnie z nią. Stanowi cenną kartę przetargową.-powiedział jeden z nich. -Dobrze.-ukłonił się i przesłodzonym głosem wycedził.-Przepraszam najmocniej... królowo. Zamknęli celę na klucz i oddalili się szybko. James poderwał się z miejsca i pomógł Megan wstać. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Hałas obudził Astrid. Podniosła sennie głowę i spojrzała pytająco na Czkawkę. On wskazał jej kobietę. Podbiegła do niej. Stały się przyjaciółkami, wspierały się wzajemnie, bo ostatnio Astrid złapała lekkiego doła. Bała się, żę już nigdy stąd nie wyjdą. Czkawka podszedł co ściany dzielącej obie cele i szturchnął Mieczyka. On poderwał się jak oparzony i złożył ręce jak do ataku. Zobaczył tylko Czkawkę. Obudził resztę. Wnioskując ze stanu Megan, którą zobaczył przez kraty, stwierdził, że opowieść może dotyczyć czegoś istotnego. Usiedli pod kratami. -Mamy problem.-powiedział zmartfiony James. -Co się stało?-zapytał Śledzik. Megan podniosła głowę. Z jej oczu spływały łzy. -Zamierzają napaść... napaść na mój kraj...-wykrztusiła przez łzy. *** -Anuria to jedno z ważniejszych królestw na kontynencie Ermania. Kilka lat temu przetrwało atak Inydyjczyków, którzy zamierzali poszerzyć swoje tereny. Jest ono bardzo ważnym punktem handlowym, politycznym, oraz wojskowym całego kontynentu. Zdobycie jej oznaczałoby klęskę dla wszystkich. Wtedy bez trudu Arachn zdobyłby władzę nad światem.-objaśniał James. -Dobrze, ale jak to zamierzają zrobić?-zapytała zaciekawiona Szpadka. -Stwierdzili, że gdy król zobaczy mnie, torturowaną i skutą łańcuchami ulegnie i odda im władzę nad krajem.-powiedziała Megan. Teraz gdy już się uspokoiła opowiadała o tym co usłyszała. -Dobrze, ale dlaczego król miałby to zrobić?-zapytał Sączysmark. -Bo... bo jest moim bratem.-wykrztusiła Megan. Wszystkich zatkało. Co księżniczka robiła w tej celi? Nie powinna być więziona w innym miejscu, razem z innymi władcami? Na pewno zwyczajna księżniczka nie dusi strażników, ani nie rzuca kamieniami w nic nie spodziewających się młodzieńców. I pracuje razem z innymi w pocie czoła? -Ale dlaczego strażnik nazwał cię królową? Przecież twój brat jest królem.-powiedział Śledzik. -Właściwie, to ja powinnam rządzić krajem. Jestem starsza o pięć lat.-westchnęła.-Ale w związku z tym, że zrzekłam się tronu, królem jest mój brat... -Więc król ma piętnaście lat?-zapytał zdumiony Mieczyk. Został uderzony w głowę przez siostrę. Warknęła mu do ucha-Zamknij się i słuchaj. -Nie. Król ma lat czterdzieści sześć. Choć trudno w to uwierzyć, ja mam lat piędziesiąt jeden, a James czterdzieści jeden. Jest to związane z posiadaniem mocy. Nie starzejemy się tak jak zwykli ludzie, a także żyjemy dłużej. Dawno temu dwie boginie utworzyły tzw. strażników, którzy strzegą porządku, i nie dopuszczają, by zło panoszyło się wszędzie. A, że takich jak my jest mało to żyjemy tak długo, by walczyć o dobro. Oczywiście możemy zginąć podczas bitwy, umrzeć na jakąś chorobę itp. Wszystkim trudno było przetrawić tą informację. Nie wiedzieli co o tym myśleć. -A więc... musimy się stąd wydostać i nie pozwolić by zdobyli Anurię, tak?-powiedział niepewnie Czkawka. -Dokładnie. W innym razie wszyscy zginiemy. Rozdział 5 Król Byli tu już prawie miesiąc. Codzienne tortury Megan się skończyły. Moc zaczęła jej wracać, Jamesowi zresztą też. Nadzieja na ocalenie była coraz większa. Pewnego dnia Czkawka, rozłupując kamień usłyszał znajomy ryk. Szczerbatek, pomyślał. Chciał się wyrwać i pobiec mu na pomoc, ale był przykuty łańcuchem. Szarpnęło go boleśnie i upadł. Zaraz potem poczuł silny kopniak w brzuch, wymierzony przez strażnika. -Wstawaj. Do roboty.-warknął. Wszyscy zaczęli ich nienawidzieć. Strażnicy za najmniejsze przewinienie karali ich srogo. Śledzik schudł, a nawet bliźniaki stały się mniej wojownicze. Sączysmark przestał się przechwalać. Ogólnie byli w kiepskich humorach. Kilku zbrojnych podeszło do Megan. Ona warknęła. -Co znowu? Odkuli ją od specjalnego haka. Trzymali jej łańcuchy w dłoniach najsilniej jak potrafili. Ona szła przez chwilę posłusznie pomiędzy nimi. Nagle szarpnęła się tak mocno, że omało co nie wypuścili z dłoni więzów. Wyszli z nią na wzniesienie i przykuli ją do kamiennej ściany. Jaki to miało sens, mieli się przekonać za chwilę. Na pagórek weszło sześć osób. Jedną z nich był im zanany tyran Arachn, przyszło z nim czterech strażników. Inni nie poznawali szóstej osoby. Wszyscy prócz Megan. Dziewczyna pobladła. -Aberald...-wykrztusiła. -Więc królu, czy przystaniesz na naszą propozycję?-zapytał lodowatym tonem Arachn. -Nie! Aberald! Nawet nie próbuj!-wrzasnęła Megan. Szarpnęła łańcuchem. Kołek zaczął wychodzić ze ściany. -Oni powiedzieli, że cię zabiją, a ja nie mogę znowu cię stracić. Jesteś moją jedyną siostrą.-wyszeptał król. -Nie słuchaj ich...-przerwał jej mocny cios w brzuch, wymierzony przez strażnika. Drugi zakrył jej dłonią usta ale chwilę potem wrzasnął i złapał się za rękę. Ugryzła go boleśnie.-Odpłyń, proszę cię. Zrobią ci krzywdę... Wyglądał jakby się wachał pomiędzy wybraniem zła, a zła. Spojrzał siostrze w oczy. Dalej wyglądała tak jak trzydzieści lat temu, gdy zniknęła. On się postarzał, a ona dalej była młoda. Widział jak patrzy na niego błagalnie, by nie przystawał na propozycję Arachna. W końcu pomimo pewnej przestrogi, której udzielił mu pewien człowiek musiał się zgodzić. Odpłynie i przygotuje państwo na atak ze strony tego potwora. Serce darło mu się na części, że musiał tu zostawić siostrę, ale wiedział, że ona nie wybaczyłaby mu tego. -Nie. Ani mi się śni. Nigdy nie oddam wam kraju.-warknał i pobiegł. Arachn wydał rozkaz strażnikom, by ci go gonili. Czkawka skorzystał z chwili zamieszania. Rozkuł kajdany Astrid, a potem swoje. Razem biegali i uwalniali kogo się da. Czkawkę przez chwilę kusiło, by zostawić Sączysmarka, ale w końcu to zrobił. Ujrzeli statek. Najwyraźniej królowi udało się uciec. Arachn wściekły wydobył spod płaszcza długi, czarny, zakrzywiony nóż. -Zapłacisz mi za to!-wrzasnął i zamierzył się do ciosu w serce Megan. Astrid chciała pomóc przyjaciółce, ale była za daleko. Mogli tylko bezradnie stać i patrzeć. Ostrze błysnęło. W tej samej chwili Arachn krzyknął, upuścił nóż i złapał się za przedramię.Wystawała z niego długa strzała o ciemnym dzrewcu. Tyran próbował ją wyciągnąć, ale grot uniemożliwił mu to. Krzynął i uciekł. Czkawka spojrzał w stronę, z której nadleciała strzała. Stał tam król. Dał znak kilku osobom za sobą, by tu przyszły. Król nigdy nie przybywa do wroga, bez ochrony. Nim się obejrzał Astrid uwolniła koleżankę i przyszły tu do nich. Wszyscy, którzy posiadalil smoki musieli je uwolnić. -Zakładam, że przetrzymują je w tamtym budynku.-król wskazał głową na coś na kształt hangaru.-Gdy przebiegałem obok niego usłyszałem ryk smoka. -Biegnijcie tam, a ja tym czasem postaram się znaleźć zbrojownię. Potrzebuję swojego miecza.-powiedziała Megan. Jeźdźcy ruszyli w stronę smoczego więzienia. Rozdział 6 Smoki Jak się spodziewali, na straży nie było nikogo. Smoki wewnątrz ryczały z wściekłości. Ciężkie metalowe drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty. Za pomocą kilofów wyważyli je z zawiasów.Drzwi zachybotały, poczym uwadły ciężko nan ziemnię. Weszli do środka. Przebywały w nim wszystkie smoki z Berk i nie tylko. Jęźdźcy szybko podbiegli do swych ,,wierzchowców'. Rozwiązali swoich przyjaciół. To samo zrobiła reszta wikingów, którzy zostali uwolnieni. Czkawka miał już wylecieć na Szczerbatku. Smok zadowolony łasił się do niego. Zobaczył jednak olbrzymią klatkę. W środku leżała olbrzymia błękitna smoczyca, nieznanego mu gatunku. Spojrzała na niego jednym okiem. W przeciwieństwie do prawego oka, które było lazurowe, lewe było białe. Patrzyła na niego błagalnie. Poprosił Szczerbatka, by ją uwolnił. On strzelił plazmą w zawiasy. Smoczyca zrozumiała, że jest wolna. Wstała i pchnęła nosem drzwi. Zamruczała cicho. -Dziękuję.-powiedziała. Wyszła. Usiadła na ziemi i na coś czekała. A raczej na kogoś. Zauważył, że wikingowie czekają na jego znaki. No tak. Dalej nie wiedzieli gdzie przetrzymują resztę. Przywołał jeźdźców ręką do siebie. Oznajmił im, że muszą odnaleźć wodza. Czkawka martwił się o ojca. Natomiast w bliźniaków wstąpiła jakby nowa siła. Zaczęli się bić i kłócić, kto kogo uwolni. Ach, cali oni. -Nic już nie poradzicie. Uciekli tunelami.-wysapała Megan. Dopiero co przybiegła. Miała ze sobą swój łuk i strzały, oraz swój lekko czerwony, półtoraręczny miecz. Powoli kapała z niego krew. -Udało nam się zranić kilku strażników. Biegliśmy, a chwilę potem jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.- wykrztusił James. Usłyszeli cichy brzęk metalu o kamienie. Megan ukłoniła się przed smoczycą. Smok w odpowiedzi zachichotał po smoczemu. Nachyliła głowę i szturchnęła ją nosem. -Nie ty powinnaś mi się kłaniać, lecz ja tobie. Nie jestem już królową.-powiedziała smoczyca. Dziewczyna wstała i poklepała ją po pysku. Lubiła ją. To ona ocalila jej życie. -Wygląda na to, że będziecie musieli popłynąć raze z nami do Anurii. Na pewno zamierzają ją napaść. I na pewno mają ze sobą waszych współplemieńców. Rozdział 7 Sztorm Płynęli już od pięciu dni. Anuryjskie statki były większe od okrętów wikingów. Oprócz zwykłej załogi, na statku przebywało dziesięciu wojowników. Czterdziestce wikingów było dosyć ciasno (im zawsze jest ciasno :) a jeszcze takiej grupie). Smoki zatrzymywały się na noc na pobliskich wysepkach, więc było spokojnie. Olbrzymia smoczyca płynęła obok statku. Na pytanie czemu nie lata, odpowiedziała, że nie ma ochoty. Czkawka, był bardzo ciekawy jej historii, więc zapytał o nią Megan. -Megan... mogę cię o coś zapytać? -Właśnie to zrobiłeś.-powiedziała. Czkawka został trochę zbity z tropu. Ale mimo wszystko musiał się dowiedzieć. Dowiedział się, że w dalekim zakątku gór Dimerskich jest pewne miejsce, w którym żyją smoki. Błękitna smoczyca rządziła nimi u boku swego partnera, który był królem. Niedawno władzę przejęła jej córka. Ale gdy zapytał się o jej rasę, nawet ona nie potrafiła jej nazwać. Nie pamiętała. Wieczorem, po locie na Szczerbatku wrocił do pokoju, który dostał z Astrid. Byli tym faktem uszczęśliwieni. W końcu mogli pobyć chwilę sami. Siedzieli na podłodze i rozmawiali. Przytulali się, całowali, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. Chcieli już wrócić do domu. W końcu poszli spać. *** Megan stała na dziobie statku. Patrzyła na cienką, ciemną kreskę na choryzoncie. Chwilę temu obudziła wikingów. Poprosiła ich by kazali swoim smokom lecieć nad chmurami. Kazała też niektórym przywiązać się do masztu. Zresztą sama już to zrobiła. Umiała świetnie pływać, ale zawsze niepokoiły ją tak duże masy wody. Była przywiązana pomiędzy Szpadką a Astrid. Sztorm się zbliżał. Nagle w statek uderzyły fale. Deszcz zalewał pokład. Stakek kołysał się w bok. Wspinali się na falę. a potem z niej zjeżdżali. Fale przelewały się przez pokład. Słyszała krzyki wikingów. Nawet oni nie widzieli ta strasznego sztormu. Astrid złapała Czkawkę za rękę. Bała się. Fale przedzierały się na pokład. Masy wody uderzały w nich raz po raz. Zalewały usta, uniemożliwiając krzyk. Sztorm trwał nieustannie już od trzech dni. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że oni i ich smoki wyjdą z tego cało.W końcu zaczęło się przejaśniać. Smoki był już zmęczone nieustannym lotem. Z ulgą opadły do wody. Pływanie było mniej wyczerpujące od lotu. Niektóre, za pozwoleniem wielkiej smoczycy usiadły na jej grzbiecie. Wszyscy pasażerowie byli wykończeni. Dlatego wszyscy z ulgą przyjęli że dopływali do Anurii. Rozdział 8 Ląd W oddali widać było port. Zebrało się tam całkiem sporo mieszkańców, którzy chcieli popatrzeć na nowo przybyłych. Ale oprócz ludzi były też dwa olbrzymie smoki. Jeden był purpurowy, a drugi zielony. Ten pierwszy był starszy i większy, niż tamten. Na pysku miał cztery blizny-zapewne ślady po pazurach. Błekitna smoczyca pośpieszyła na spotkanie rodziny. Mniejsze smoki zeszły posłusznie z jej grzbietu. Statek dobił do brzegu. -Witajcie w Port Royal.-powiedział król. (Musiałam! Musiałam wstawić ten tytuł piosenki! To było silniejsze ode mnie!) *** Statek został zacumowany, król i jego siostra godnie powitani, smoki również przywitano (niezbyt entuzjastycznie, ale co tam). Wszyscy popadal twarzą w piach. Ustalono, że przenocują tu, a jutro ruszą w drogę do stolicy. Rozdział 9 Sen '(To jest rozdział z mojego prywatnego opowiadania. Nie kopiować!) Megan spała tej nocy niespokojnie. Widziała znowu wydarzenia sprzed dwudziestu czterech lat. '' Słońce powoli chowało się za zabudowaniami czternastowiecznego Paryża. Po opustoszałych ulicach szło osiem zakapturzonych postaci. Pierwsza z nich trzymała dużą księgę oprawioną w czarną skórę. Zmierzali ku katedrze Notre-Dame. Weszli do środka. Stąpali niemal bezgłośnie, mimo to ich kroki odbijały się echem od ścian katedry. Kierowali się w stronę ołtarza. Przez witraże wpadały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Jedna z postaci odrzuciła kaptur. Był to mężczyzna. Miał około pięćdziesięciu lat, siwiejące włosy i brodę. Sięgnął dłonią do świecznika stojącego na stole i przekręcił go. Rozległo się ciche KLIK!, a ołtarz odsunął się odsłaniając schody. Zeszli w dół. Krocząc w ciemnościach jeden z nich potknął się na śliskich stopniach i zaklął szpetnie. Szli przez pół godziny. W końcu u kresu schodów ujrzeli światło. Słaby, migotliwy blask świec i pochodni oświetlał wysokie pomieszczenie. W środku stało kilka stołów, szafki, kocioł i mnóstwo szklanych buteleczek. Mężczyzna stanął przy najbliższym ze stołów, położył księgę na podpórce i przewrócił kilka stron. Gdy natrafił na stronę, której szukał uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Wziął kilka butelek z dziwnymi substancjami w środku, wyciągnął z szafki kilka ziół i zaczął warzyć miksturę. Tymczasem pozostałe postacie ściągnęły płaszcze, i zaczęły się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Pięciu mężczyzn rozmawiało ze sobą w kącie. Ich twarze były ukryte w cieniu. Kocioł zabulgotał. Zadowolony alchemik dorzucił kilka roślin do kotła. Tymczasem dwie kobiety pomagały mu w pracy. Jedna z nich wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, na widok dziwnej zasuszonej główki w kredensie. Odwróciła się i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale gęste, długie, brązowe włosy przeszkodziły jej, opadając na twarz. Niezrażona odgarnęła loki i rzuciła do najwyższego z mężczyzn. '' ''-Olafie, spójrz! Wygląda jak ty.- powiedziała do Norwega i zaśmiała się głośno. Rzeczywiście, trochę podobna. Miała tak samo duży nos i małe oczka jak n. Olbrzym obruszył się, wymamrotał pod nosem obelgę i wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy. Czarnowłosa kobieta spojrzała na młodszą koleżankę i skarciła ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna przybrała wygląd niewiniątka i udawała, że jej przykro. I wtedy wszystko poszło nie tak. Z kotła buchnęła para. Kłęby gęstego, czarnego dymu wypełniały całe pomieszczenie. Alchemik desperacko próbował opanować sytuację. Wrzucił do kotła jakiś proszek, ale nic nie zdziałał. Para zabarwiła się na zielono. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Wybiegali jeden za drugim z pomieszczenia. Czarnowłosa kobieta krzyknęła do Alchemika. '' ''-Nicolas! Uciekaj! '' ''-Pernelle! Biegnij! Dam sobie radę! Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to wybuchło! Cała katedra się zawali! Idź!- odkrzyknął. '' Pernelle odwróciła się i niechętnie wbiegła po schodach. Przekonany, że wszyscy już uciekli, Nicolas Flamel próbował ratować siebie i kościół. Ale oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu pozostały jeszcze dwie osoby- kobieta i mężczyzna. Usiłowali mu pomóc. Nic jednak nie działało. Substancja zaczęła syczeć. Wtedy, w ostatniej chwili dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami odepchnęła Alchemika. Wypadł na korytarz. Powietrze rozdarł wybuch. Kobietę rzuciło, niczym szmacianą lalkę na przeciwległą ścianę. Wybuch nie zrobił jej żadnej poważnej krzywdy. Niestety jej przyjaciel ucierpiał bardziej. Wskutek wybuchu on także uderzył w ścianę, niestety nim zdążył choćby mrugnąć zawaliła się na niego szafa z buteleczkami.''W pracowni wybuchł pożar. Flamel zajrzał do środka i gdy zorientował się, że sam nic nie wskóra, zawołał pozostałych. Rozpaczliwie próbowali ugasić płomienie. Diabelska pożoga pochłonęła pół sali. Powoli ogień zmierzał ku dwóm bezwładnie leżącym ciałom. Pernelle Flamel wystąpiła przed wszystkich i uniosła ręce. W pracowni pojawił się deszcz. Nie wiadomo skąd, ale mimo wszystko zdołał ugasić płomienie. Rzucili się do ratowania poszkodowanych. Po upewnieniu się co do w miarę stabilnego stanu dziewczyny, pobiegli pomóc mężczyźnie. Było za późno. Zawartość jednej z buteleczek była silnie żrąca i w efekcie przepaliła mu ubranie, potem skórę, mięśnie, kości i w końcu wnętrzności. Przerażeni odstąpili od trupa. Norweg Olaf znalazł w kącie kawałek płótna, którego nie strawił ogień, którym chwilę potem okrył ciało. Stali tak chwilę nad ciałem swojego towarzysza, dopóki Nicolas nie przerwał ciszę.' '' -Taki wielki wojownik, a zginął przez… kredens.- powiedział smutno, aczkolwiek z nutką rozbawienia. Żona spojrzała na niego ze złością. Nie sądziła, że jej mąż jeszcze kiedyś ją zaskoczy. A tu proszę. Wybuch zniszczył jego pięcioletnią pracę nad eliksirem, zabił jego przyjaciela, a on jeszcze z tego żartuje. Co za niemożliwy człowiek, pomyślała. Wściekła odwróciła się i podeszła do koleżanki. ''Dziewczyna oddychała głęboko i ciężko. Na jej ciele nie widać było ani jednego poparzenia. Było tylko rozcięcie na ramieniu zrobione przez szczątki któregoś z flakoników. Została trochę odurzona przez dym, ale to zaraz przejdzie. I zapewne miała kilka połamanych żeber. Nic poza tym. Otworzyła najpierw jedno, potem drugie oko. Oba miały tą samą niezwykłą szarą barwę burzowego nieba.' ''-Wszystko w porządku? Megan?-zapytała. ''-Tak… nie… chyba…-wydusiła. Pomyślała, że ludzie zawsze zadają to pytanie, gdy widać, że coś nie jest w porządku. Zresztą nie tylko ludzie tacy są. Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Gdy spojrzała Pernelle w oczy poczuła, że ktoś siłą wpycha jej do głowy jej przyszłość. Widziała wszystko co wydarzy się w jej życiu. Obrazy przelatywały jej przed oczami w oszałamiającym tempie. Próbowała przerwać potok informacji. Dosyć, pomyślała. Nic, żadnych wydarzeń, tylko to co było naprzeciw niej. Co do diabła…? Co mi się stało, pomyślała. Uniosła lekko głowę i odszukała wzrokiem resztę. Stali w półkolu i zasłaniali coś co leżało pomiędzy nimi. Znów to samo. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie by odgadnąć ich losy. Wciąż nowe zdarzenia przepływały jej przed oczyma. Widziała czyjąś śmierć. Nie była pewna czyją, ale była ona straszna. Co było jeszcze ciekawsze? Wiedziała co się stanie z tym miejscem. Widziała cały rozwój tego miasta. No, to to już chyba przesada. Widzieć przyszłość ludzi, ale miast? To szaleństwo, stwierdziła. Ale mimo wszystko nie wiedziała co się stanie z nią. Czyż została skazana na widzenie cudzej przyszłości, bez możliwości ujrzenia swojej? Dręczył ją niepokój, ale jego źródłem było co innego. Nie mogła wyczuć jednej osoby. Dawno temu, gdy była młodsza, pewien czarodziej nauczył ją dostrzegać obecność ludzi i zwierząt. Choć była to trudna dziedzina magii, opanowała ją do perfekcji. Wyczuwała tylko siedem osób w pomieszczeniu. A wcześniej było ich sześć. Czyżby ktoś uciekł? Zastanowiła się. Nie, to niemożliwe, pomyślała. I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że czyjeś życie, tuż obok niej gaśnie w szybkim tempie, a właściwie już zgasło. Uniosła lekko głowę i spojrzała na przyjaciół. Pomiędzy ich nogami dostrzegła kawałek białej, nieco nadpalonej na brzegu tkaniny. Przebiegła wzrokiem po ich twarzach. Nicolas, Olaf, Jacques, Paulo, Kirys … ale gdzie do diabła jest Minnel? Nie… to niemożliwe, pomyślała, to nie może być on. Wstała chwiejnie, mimo protestów zaniepokojonej Pernelle i podeszła do grupy. Usiłowali zagrodzić jej drogę, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Odepchnęła ich i znalazła się przed ciałem. '' Nawet przez tkaninę czuła smród spalonego mięsa i kwasu. Uchyliła kąt płótna i ujrzała jego twarz, zastygłą w wyrazie bólu. Pół twarzy przeżarł kwas Lynthen-rzadko spotykany żrący olej, sporządzany z rośliny o tej samej nazwie. Jeszcze bardziej przeraziło ją to co ujrzała potem. W klatce piersiowej ziała wielka dziura-wypalona zapewne tym samym specyfikiem. Jest to jedna z niewielu substancji, na którą nie wpływa magia. Nie można uleczyć ran zadanych tym kwasem, a tym bardziej jeśli są tak rozległe. Wiedziała, że w żadnym wypadku nie zdołałaby mu pomóc.''Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy.' 'Znała go od dziecka. To on pomógł jej uciec. Był jej najbliższym przyjacielem od wielu lat. A może nawet kimś więcej. A teraz już go nie ma. Serce ścisnęło jej się z żalu. Opuściła głowę i odwróciła się. Poczuła, że ktoś dotyka współczująco jej ramienia. To była Pernelle. Rozumiała co to znaczy stracić kogoś bliskiego. I choć nie widziała łez w jej oczach wiedziała, że jest bliska płaczu. Nie znała Minnela tak długo jak ona, jednakże zdążyła się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Pamiętała, że pochodzili z tego samego miasta. Bała się, że dziewczyna zamknie się w sobie. Mimo przejmującego smutku dziewczyna otarła łzy, i podniosła dzielnie głowę. Nie płakała już od dawna. I lepiej niech tak zostanie, pomyślała. Mimo wszystko, gdy już zdawało jej się, że opanowała sytuację łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Zwiesiła głowę, jej ciałem wstrząsnęły gwałtowne łkania. Dlaczego się w to mieszaliśmy? Dlaczego? Znalazła się teraz wśród przyjaciół, którzy pragnęli ją pocieszyć. No, cóż prawie im się udało. Prawie. ' '' ''Rozdział 10 Rozmowa Wrzask. Okropny mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Kto krzyczał? Megan. Obudziła się w środku nocy zlana potem. Wciąż nie mogła pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Ale na szcęście Vita zesłała jej Jamesa, więc nie jest tak źle. Sprawił, że na jakiś czas zapomina o Minnelu, ale niestety na krótko. Miała nadzieję, że wkrótce te senne koszmary się skończą. James usiadł obok niej. Chwilę siedzieli cicho. -Znowu miałaś koszmary?-zapytał z troską. -Tak. Znowu...-głos jej się załamał. ''Na litość boską Megan! Weź się w garść!-pomyślała Już jest dobrze. Zdecydowała się mu powiedzieć, co o sądzi o tym wszystkim. -Po jego śmierci szukałam zaufania i odnalazłam je w tobie. Każdy dzień to dla mnie coś nowego. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.-wyznała mu, choć wachała się przy ostatnim zdaniu. -Wiesz co? Dla mnie nic innego się nie liczy. - przytulił ją. Poczuł jak płacze. Teraz przechodziła szczególnie trudny okres. Niedawno zginął ich przyjaciel, Paulo. Razem patrzyli na jego ciało na stosie pogrzebowym. Kilkanaście lat temu jeszcze inny ich zdradził. Czuł, że teraz muszą przejść przez to razem. I odnaleźć resztę. Wtedy uświadomił sobie to samo co ona wcześniej. Że czuje do niej coś calkiem innego niż tylko przyjaźń. Rozdział 11 Dziedzictwo Czkawka wybrał się na nocny lot na szczerbatku. Po raz pierwszy tak się z tego cieszył. Byli wolni, ale martwił się o ojca. Miał nadzieję, że żyje. Spojrzał w gwiazdy. Chciał go uratować. Szczerbatek dał mu znać, że chce wylądować. Usiedli na dosyć sporej wyspie. Czkawka ledwo zsiadł ze smoka, a on uciekł w las. Krzyknął za nim. Szczerbatek biegł za tak dobrze znanym zapachem. Pamiętał go, ale nie pamiętał skąd. Wybiegł na otwartą równinę. Znał to miejsce. Czarna samica nocnej furii troskliwie trąciła nosem jaja. Były czarne, poprzecinane setkami grafitowych żyłek. Ułożyła się obok nich, przykryła skrzydłem i zasnęła. '' ''Biegł przed siebie. Dotarł do niewielkiego zagłębienia w ziemi. Leżały tam czarne skorupki. Czuł zapach. Zapach innego smoka. A raczej smoków. Odwrócił się i wzbił w powietrze. W tej samej chwili uderzył o coś twardego. Spadł, razem z tym czymś na ziemię. Wstał i błyskawicznie przyjął pozycję obronną. Naprzeciw niego stał smok- inna nocna furia. Była nieco jaśniejsza, miała żółte oczy i kilka białych łusek na grzbiecie. Smok tak się zdziwił na jego widok, że nie chciał go zaatakować. Przez myśl przebiegło mu jedno słowo: Mama! ''Smoczyca podbiegła do niego. Przytuliła swe dorosłe odzyskane dziecko. Tyle lat go szukała. Tyle lat. ''Z nieba spadł koszmar ponocnik. Był wściekły. Zaczął płonąć. Samica stanęła nad gniazdem. Nie zamierzała dopuścić, by zbliżył się do młodych. Warknęła. W jej gardle pocisk już szykował się do strzału. Wysztrzeliła. Chybiła. Nie była świadoma, że z tyłu gronkiel podebrał jej jedno z jaj. Gdy rozprawiła się już z wrogiem zerknęła do tyłu. Raz, dwa... a gdzie trzecie? Rozglądnęła się dookoła. Nie ma go! Ryknęła rozdzierająco. Nie chciała zostawiać reszty. Lada dzień mogły się wykluć. Serce jej pękło. Straciła kolejne młode. Czkawka przedzierał się przez zarośla. Szedł śladem Szczerbatka. Wyszedł na równinę. Tam zobaczył Szczerbatka. I jeszcze inną Nocną Furię. Stanął jak wryty. Smoki bawiły się ze sobą. Wyciągnał mapę. Wyspa nie była oznaczona. Nie wiedział jak daleko odlecieli. Trochę dalej zobaczył coś, co musiało być kiedyś smoczym gniazdem. Gniazdem Nocnej Furii. W zaroślach leżało jajo. Było popękane w kilku miejscach. Jajkiem zainteresowała się samica Stormcuttera . Patrzyła w nie z zaciekawieniem. Jakiś czas temu jej własne młode wkroczyło w dorosłość (tak to Chmuroskok). Lubiła obserwować młode smoczątka. Ale to było same. Leżało tu już kilka dni i jak dotąd nie przybyła jego matka. Postanowiła zaopiekować się małym. Skorupka pękła. Spod kawałka jajka wystawał mały czarny, bezzębny łepek. Popatrzył w jej stronę. Przez chwilę się bał. Nie wyglądała jak mama. Była inna niż on. Smoczątko nieśmiało wyszło ze szczątków jajka. Smoczyca trąciła je nosem. Mały upadł. Podniósł się i podbiegł do swojej zastępczej mamy. '' ''N''ocna Furia. Żywa. Czkawka był przeszczęśliwy. Znalazł drugą Nocną Furię. Gdzieś w górze usłyszał ryk. Z nieba zleciał smok. Kolejna Nocna Furia. Chyba samiec. Wyglądał tak jak Szczerbatek. Wyspa nocy, pomyślał. Szczerbatek był zajęty poznawaniem swoich rodziców, ale gdy zrozumiał, że powinni wracać, pożęgnał się, obiecał że wróci kiedyś, wziął Czkawkę na grzbiet i odlecieli. Wciąż miewał przebłyski wspomnień z przeszłości. ''Młody smok przebywał wraz z zastępczą matką na wyspie. Było przyjemnie. Mama nauczyła go łowić ryby. Był jeszcze zbyt mały by latać, ale i tak już próbował. Nie był świadomy, że jego prawdziwa mama go szuka po całym świecie. S''amica Stormcutt''era opiekowała się nim jak oczkiem w głowie. Zdarzało się już, że ,,adoptowała'' porzucone młode i wychowywała je. Właśnie przeżywała podobny dramat jak matka młodej Nocnej Furii. Niedawno straciła kolejne młode. Zostały zadeptane przez stadko Hobblegruntów (polska nazwa mi nie pasi). Smoczątko wyrwało ją ze stanu odrętwienia. Znów czuła radość. Rozdział 12 Komu w drogę, temu czas... Zebrali pośpiesznie swoje rzeczy. Wstali i czym prędzej wyruszyli w drogę. Musieli się śpieszyć. Punktem ataku będzie zapewne stolica. A od niej dzieliło ich prawie dwa tygodnie drogi. Nie wszystkie smoki mogły latać, np. Szczerbatek rozdarł sobie ogon. Musieli go naprawić. Śpieszyli się. Po przebyciu połowy drogi zarządzili dłuższy postój. Dobrze było odpocząć. Czkawce udało się naprawić ogon Szczerbatka. Stwierdzono, że dalszą część drogi pokonają na smokach. Z góry Śledzik stwierdził, że ten krajobraz wygląda całkiem inaczej niż na Berk. Drzewa rosły tu inne, był trochę cieplej, ale im bliżej byli stolicy, tym większy czuli chłód. Było to tak, bo jest położona w najwyższych górach Anurii. Pewnego wieczoru na horyzoncie ukazał się przesmyk pomiędzy dwoma górami. Byli już u celu. Z troski, by smoki nie zmarzły, zleciano na ziemię i resztę drogi pokonali pieszo. Wena Odsyskana! ;) Rozdział 13 Zew Megan spacerowała po ulicach Tepii. Tak dużo czasu minęło. Czternaście lat. Pamiętała jak musiała rządzić w kraju, pod nieobecność brata. Został wtedy porwany, ranny i żądano za niego okupu. Trzy lata temu w tym kraju zginął Paulo. Został zabity przez wściekłego wilka z północy, Emidara. Jego ciało spłonęło na stosie w Rzymie, jego rodzinnym świecie. Jako jedyna ze strażników pochodziła z innego świata. Wszyscy pochodzili z ludzkiego świata. A nie stąd! Była wyrzutkiem. Czarownica! Wiedźma! W ludzkim świecie, zaliczyła już trzy spalenia na stosie. Jacy ci ludzie są głupi. Wierzą w każde słowo duchownych. Usłyszała ryk. Czujnie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Coś kazało jej biec. Biec przed siebie. W ostatniej chwili się zatrzymała. Wpadłaby do sadzawki. Spojrzała w swoje odbicie w wodzie. Obraz zafalował. Zamiast swojej twarzy zobaczyła wściekle wyszczerzony pysk czerwonego smoka. Kły miał unurzane w krwi. Cofnęła się. Nie oszukasz tego czym jesteś. Spójrz to ty. Nie pamiętasz? '' ''P''amiętała. Trzydzieści dwa lata temu. Zabiła człowieka. A raczej ludzi. Pół wojska padło od zębów, pazurów, i ognia wściekłej smoczycy. Wciąż czuła zew. Zew krwi. Znów to samo. Pragnienie rozdarcia kogoś na strzępy. Uczucie to sprawiało, że chciała rozdrapać sobie brzuch. Czuła, że zaraz straci nad sobą panowanie. Znów ten sam głos. Wołał. Nie mogła wytrzymać. Chciała rzucić się w wodę. Już stała nogą nad wodą, już miała upaść, ale coś ją przytrzymało. James. Rozdział 14 Nowi Strażnicy -Nie to niemożliwe. Dlaczego tego wcześniej nie zauważyłam!-wyrzucała sobie Megan. -Nie zawsze można to zauważyć. Ale mówię ci. Te dzieciaki mają moc. Nie wiem jaką, ale na razie to bez znaczenia. Lepiej chodź, bo wolę, żebyś nie popełniła samobójstwa.- powiedział James. Megan mruknęła coś pod nosem. On wciąż otulał ją ramieniem. Mimo wszytko wpadli do wody. Ten niezdara, James zawsze musi coś spartaczyć, pomyślała. Była mu jednak wdzięczna. Na tak głębokiej wodzie, a zwłaszcza w zbroi, na pewno by się utopiła. Znali się już równe dwadzieścia jeden lat. Kolejne sensacje. Cała szóstka jeźdźców ma moc! Niesamowite. Musi ich o tym powiadomić. Jak najszybciej. Wiedziała, że ktoś kto nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojej mocy, jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Dla siebie i dla innych. *** Astrid, podobnie jak inni była zdziwiona. Ona ma moc? To dla niej było nie do pomyślenia. Nie mogła posiadać mocy magicznych. Ale gdy siię zastanowiła, to przypomniały jej się pewne rzeczy. Niewyjaśnione. Nigdy nie uległa poparzeniu. Nigdy. Bała się jednak tego co niewyjaśnione. A do tych rzeczy zaliczała się magia. Megan rozumiała, że to dla nich trudne. Ona sama, w wieku dziewięciu lat dowiedziała się o swojej mocy. Niestety na oczach poddanych. Od tamtej pory nienawidzili jej, bo dwieście lat temu, jej przodek posiadał taką samą moc. I był zły. Od tamtej pory ludzie bali się magii jak ognia. (Nie wierzę. Ognia! Przecież tamten król władał ogniem! Na krowie kopytka!) Czuła, że dysponują potężną mocą. Cała szóstka. Muszą nauczyć się nad nią panować. Inaczej będzie źle. Pozwolili im przetrawić w spokoju tę informację. Rozdział 15 Więzień Stoick przyglądał się w zamyśleniu kajdanom na rękach i nogach. Miał nadzieję, że Czkawce nic nie jest. Ostatnio go przesłuchiwali. Wypytywali go o plemię. Z jakiegoś powodu ten chudy mężczyzna budził w nim nieokreślony lęk. Te jego oczy. Czarne, zimne. Jednak, najgorsze stało się potem. Do niego dołączył kolejny wróg. Drago Krwawdoń. Na swoich usługach miał smoki. I olbrzymiego smoka o nazwie Oszołomostrach. Nigdy takiego nie widział. Po raz pierwszy w życiu się bał. Myślał, że zostaną zmieceni z powierzchni ziemi. Nie widział, nikogo ze znajomych od dwóch miesięcy. Trzymali go z dala od wszystkich. Chciał wrócić na Berk. Miał już dość niewoli. Dla niego wolność była wszystkim. Tęsknił nawet za smokami. A zwłaszcza za swoim smokiem. Westchnął cicho. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Rozdział 16 Mamy problem Sączysmark był w ponurym nastroju. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego przechwałki. Postanowił więc udowodnić swą wartość, szpiegując wroga. Wsiadł na Hakokła i poleciał. Jak sie spodziewał dopiero dobili do portu. Było ich zbyt dużo. Z grzbietu smoka wypatrzył Stoicka, swojego ojca, i wielu innych wikingów. Ale mimo wszystko było za dużo okrętów. I wtedy zobaczył wielkiego Oszołomostracha. Nie wiedział co to za gatunek, ale wystarczyło, by wrócił do stolicy w trybie natychmiastowym. Nie rozumiał. Dlaczego to wszystko musi byc takie trudne? Rozdział 17 Koń z piekieł Astrid przechadzała się po zamkowych murach. Ogradzały całe miasto i zamek. Było bardzo dobrze ufortyfikowane (czy jakoś tak), praktycznie nie do zdobycia. Przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem żołnierzom. Każdy z nich miał zbroję, tańszą, droższą, ale to bez znaczenia. Wszyscy mieli włócznie i tarcze. Każdy z nich miał też miecz. Byli bardzo dobrze zorganizowani. Wiedziała, że w tym przypadku potrzebują taktyki wojennej, całkiem odmiennej od wikingów. Zamiast z rykiem rzucić się na przeciwnika, musieli rozplanować atak. Wtedy jej uwagę przykuło coś dziwnego. Zwierzę. Widziała je już tutaj. Nazywało się... koń! Tak, koń. Biegło w stronę miasta. Nie posiadał jeźdźca na grzbiecie. Miał czarną grzywę, białą gwiazdkę na czole, a cały był gniady. W pewnej chwili jego kształt zafalował. Przez chwilę zobaczyła duże, czarne stworzenie o ciele konia, skrzydłach nietoperza i nieco smoczym pysku. Ale chwilę potem znów wyglądał normalnie. Co to za czary? Otrząsnęła się. No cóż, musi przywyknąć. Nadal nie wiedziała, do czego musi przywyknąć, więc trochę się bała. Jedynym elementem magii na ich wyspie były smoki. Nigdy nie spotkali się dotąd z magią. Ale to? Od kiedy zwierzęta zmieniają kształty? Megan usłyszała znajomy odgłos. Rżenie konia. I to nie byle jakiego. Denevér. Jej koń. Koń z piekła. Koń śmierci. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. Wstała i podbiegła do bram. Rzeczywiście stał tam, gniady rumak, z czarną grzywą. Od czasu do czasu widać było duże, nietoperze skrzydła na jego grzbiecie. Wyczuł jej obecność, więc nie panował nad swoim wyglądem. Gdy tylko ją ujrzał, podbiegł do niej stęskniony, po długiej rozłące. Trącił ją pyskiem. Zajrzała w jego mądre, złote oczy. To wskazywało, że mimo wszystko nie był normalnym koniem. Gdy był jeszcze źrebakiem, uratowała go przed rozwścieczonym przodownikiem stada. Miał złamane skrzydło i sporo siniaków. Od tamtego dnia minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat. Jej poprzedni koń, najlepszy przyjaciel, zginął podczas bitwy, raniony strzała w bok. Magią nadała mu wygląd swojego poprzedniego wierzchowca, przykrywając jego prawdziwy wizerunek. Dorosły Lanstr (nie pytać jak wymyśliłam tę nazwę!) miał olbrzymie nietoperze skrzydła, mogące unieść duży ciężar. Skóra przypominała smoczą łuskę. Wzdłuż szyi pod grzywą ciągnął się rząd ostrych kościanych szpikulców, jednak były przykryte i nie było ich widać. Włosy na ogonie były wytrzymałe, i sprężyste, można z nich było sporządzać cięciwy łuków. Za kopytem wystawał mu pojedynczy ostry kolec. Jenka najbardziej charakterystyczne były zęby. Gdy koń otwierał pysk, widać było długie kły jak u mięsożercy. Którym właściwie był. Jadł mięso, ale też trawę, i inne rośliny, jak zwyczajne konie. Rozdział 18 Nadciąga Burza Arach siedział w swoim namiocie i planował atak. Musiał być sprytniejszy. Ta dziewczyna była dobrym strategiem, a jej brat... nie miał sobie równych. Musiał ich przechytrzyć. Czego boją się ludzie. Czego? Od dawna, nie uważał się za człowieka. Myślał, że jest czymś ponad. Miał władzę, którą zapewniał mu strach. On był strachem! On sprawiał, że ludzie się bali. Uwielbiał rządzić. Chciał zdobyć ten świat. A potem resztę. Miałby wtedy władzę większą niż Zło. Był jej sługą. Marionetką. Ale jej tylko się tak zdawało. Rzeczywiście to on miał władzę. On panował nad wszystkim, oprócz.... Ci przeklęci strażnicy!, pomyślał wściekle. Zawsze muszą pchać nosa w nieswoje sprawy!, stwierdził gniewnie. Musi się ich pozbyć. Rozdział 19 Mieczyk James siedział i tępo wpatrywał się w czerwony kwiat w swojej dłoni. A co jeśli go nie przyjmie? Zamartwiał się. Znał ją od dwudziestu lat. Zdenerwował się. Zamierzał go jej dać już wcześniej, ale zrezygnował. Nie, on po prostu stchórzył. Bał się, jej reakcji. Kwiat o czerwonych płatkach, już trochę podwiendł. Za długo bez wody. Westchnął. Już chciał go wyrzucić, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Rozgarnął ziemię, obok swoich stóp i włożył tam kwiatek. Zasypał go. Tchnął trochę energii w niego. Puścił korzenie z łodyżki. Gdy James uznał, że zadomowił się już, wstał i poszedł. Wtedy zrozumiał, czemu ta niepozorna roślinka nazywa się mieczyk. Symbolizuje walkę. Walkę o przetrwanie. Wytrwale rośnie pomiędzy innymi roślinami. Jej łodyga, pozbawiona kwiatów przypomina miecz. Jest długa i twarda. Liście są ostre, a kwiaty dodają mu piękna, jak ozdoby na rękojeści miecza. Postanowił, że jednak podaruje jej kwiat. Ale inny. Rozdział 20 P-p-pająk! Wszycy słodko spali. Kiedy nagle, o godzinie piątej, sen ten został brutalnie przerwany. Okropny hałas, jakby na ziemię spadło cos dużego. Przez chwilę sądzili, że nastąpił atak. Dużo się nie pomylili. Atak, małego pająka, na dorosłą kobietę. Megan spała spokojnie w swoim ,,pokoju (większym niż moje mieszkanie), kiedy nagle poczuła, że coś chodzi jej po twarzy. Otworzyła oczy i na swoim nosie zobaczyła pająka. Wrzasnęła i zerwała się z łóżka. Niczym opętana wymachiwała rękami. Zaplątała się w jedną ze swoich spódnic. Przerażona, pomyślała ,,Jeszcze większy pająk!'' Wpadła na krzesło i je przewróciła. Wyskoczyła w powietrze spłoszona tym odgłosem. Złapała się żyrandola. Wisiała na nim, wypatrując zagrożenia. Tam siedział, potwór jeden. Na jej poduszce. Oczywiście pierwszy zerwał się jej brat. Otworzył drzwi, i stanął jak wryty. Ciuchy porozrzucane po podłodze. Poprzewracane meble. Wtedy kątem oka zobaczył dwie bose stopy zwisające u góry. Jego starsza siostra, przestraszona jak małe dziecko, trzymała się żyrandola. Pokręcił głową. -Co się stało?-zapytał. -Zabij to.-wskazała jedną ręką na łóżko. On już wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Malutki pajączek, chodził sobie po pościeli. Westchnął. Wziął do ręki książkę leżącą obok, a pająk na nią wszedł. Otworzył okno. Wypuścił biednego pajączka. Rzucił w stronę siostry. -Możesz już zejść. Ona nadal wystraszona, ostrożnie zeskoczyła na ziemię. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła. Zabrała się do sprzątania bałaganu. Rozdział 21 Pamiętnik żołnierza Dzień szesnasty, Anuria, Warmnia Mija już szesnasty dzień odkąd tu przybyliśmy. Popadliśmy w rutynę. Codzienne przeglądy wojskowe, napady na miasteczka, wysłuchiwanie rozkazów Arachna... Mam już tego dosyć! Nie chcę dłużej zabijać nic nie spodziewających się mieszkańców, nie chcę mieć już z nim nic wspólnego. Myślałem, że kiedy dobrowolnie pójdę do armii, nic nie zrobią mojej rodzinie. Obiecali mi to. Kłamali. Zostali brutalnie zamordowani. Moja żona, dzieci... Nie mogę tak dłużej! Muszę dotrzeć do stolicy, ostrzec innych, muszę! Ucieknę. W nocy, podczas mojej warty. '' ''Dzień osiemnasty '' ''Uciekłem. Jestem wolny. Teraz muszę dostać się do stolicy, powiadomić króla. Tylko to trzyma mnie przy życiu. Gdyby nie to, dawno położyłbym się w jakimś rowie i umarł. Nic nie jadłem od wczoraj. Prawie nie śpię. Zatrzymam się w jednej z gospód w którymś z miasteczek. Dzień dwudziesty Dotarłem. Przekazałem wiadomość królowi. Podziękował mi, oraz zapewnił opiekę lekarską. W końcu jestem wolny. Rozdział 22 Arsenał Astrid rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Na ścianach wilsiały topory i miecze wszelakiej maści. Były również włócznie, noże, sztylety i inne szpargały. Powiedziano jej, że może wybrać sobie jakąś broń. Jej wzrok przykuł lśniący błękitnawą poświatą topór bojowy. Był mniejszy i lżejszy od reszty. Wzięła go do ręki. Poczuła ciężar zbliżony do wagi jej starego topora (czy toporu?). Przesunęła delikatnie palcem po ostrzu. Wystarczyło to, by rozcięła sobie kciuk. U podstawy ostrza widniały litery. Nie wiedziała jeszcze co oznaczają. Ale się dowie. Rękojeść była zrobiona z dębowego drewna, i obłożona skórą. Dobrze trzymało się go w dłoni. Inni również wybrali sobie broń. Czkawka miecz, Smark topór, Śledzik młot, Szpadka coś co wyglądało jak siekiera, Mieczyk... nie wiedziała co to było, ale wyglądało groźnie. -I co wy na to? To broń odporna na działanie ognia, wody, niskich i wysokich temperatur.-powiedziała Megan. Cały czas stała obok nich, doradzając w razie czego. Ona sama trzymała swój półtoraręczny miecz o lekkim czerwonym zabarwieniu i łuk refleksyjny.- Wiem, że to dla was trudne. Musieliście zostawić rodzinny dom, okazuje się, że posiadacie magiczną moc. -Nie, już jest dobrze. Trochę ochłonęliśmy.-przemówił za wszystkich Czkawka. Oni zgodnie kiwnęli głowami. To był wyczyn. Nawet bliźniaki się ze sobą zgodzili. Usłyszeli róg wojenny, zwiastujący bitwę. -Chodźmy.-powiedziała Astrid. Ruszyli ku wyjściu. Rozdział 23 Na pewno wiesz co robisz? -Czy na pewno wiesz co robisz?-zapytał pełen niepokoju James. Stali nad urwiskiem. Właśnie Megan przekazała dowodzenie nad jednym z oddziałów młodemu wikingowi. -Oczywiście, że wiem.-parsknęła.- Ja zawsze wiem co robię. -Na pewno?-zapytał i uniósł brew. -No dobra. Nie zawsze... ale w większości tak, więc siedź cicho.-warknęła wściekle. -Jak sobie życzysz. A pamiętasz jak...-zaczął -Zamknij się!- ryknęła na niego. Teraz się przestraszył, bo wyczuł w jej głosie ten szczególny ton, przed którym truchlały całe armie. Wszystkie blogi zostają odwieszone, bo wróciłam z Warszawy :) -Może i jest młody, ale dobrze sobie radzi.-powiedziała już spokojnie. James odetchnął z ulgą. Bał się, że wybuchnie awantura. A tego by nie chciał. Nikt. Rozdział 24 (Niemiłe) Niespodzianki Wybuch rozdarł powietrze. Szpadka zaklęła. Że też ja nie wpadłam na pomysł wybuchających pocisków!, skarciła się w myślach. Wraz z bratem siali zniszczenie za pomocą Wyma i Jota. Otoczyli się płonącym okręgiem, a ci którzy nie uciekli, no cóż... Wrogie smoki latały dookoła próbując zniszczyć źródło zamieszania, ale to one zostały unicestwione. Wszyscy byli smutni z powodu zabijania smoków. Ale wiedzieli, że robią to w jakimś celu. Oni atakowali. Ty czasem Czkawka poleciał poszukać uwięzionych wikingów. Wypatrzył coś w rodzaju wielkiego okręgu z wysokich kawalków drzewa. Siedzieli tam wikingowie z Berk. To wydawało się być zbyt łatwe. Zleciał w dół. I wtedy zobaczył pułapkę. U stóp ogrodzenia spał ogromny smok. Obwinął się dookoła niego. Uniósł łeb i spojrzał na niego wściekle. Wyszczerzył kły. Wystrzelił w powietrze. Przypominał Krzykozgona. Ale był czarny. I dłuższy. Zionął ogniem. Czkawka ledwo zdołał się uchylić. Poleciał do góry. Smoczysko zaraz za nim. Szczerbatek był bardziej zwrotny i szybszy. Zapikowali w dół. Tuż nad ziemią Szczerbatek strzelił w ogrodzenie, niszcząc je. Wikingowie wyszli z więzienia. Jednak Czkawkę nadal gonił smok. Postanowił pozbyć się go w ten sam sposób jak Czerwoną Śmierć. Ledwo mu się udało. Tym razem przeżył. Rozdział 25 Pomocna łapa Astrid spadała. Wiatr chuczał jej w uszach. Poczuła, że coś ją łapie. Ostre pazury zacisnęły się delikatnie na jej ramionach. Spojrzała w górę. Niósł ją wielki czerwony smok. Na jego grzbiecie ktoś siedział. Pomachał jej uśmiechnięty James. Odstawił ją na ziemię. Ona chwilę jeszcze patrzyła jak odlatują. A potem ruszyła szukać swoich rodaków. James krzyknął. Megan ledwo leciała. Oberwali nieprzyjacielskim ogniem. Spadali. Runęli głucho o ziemię. James spadł. Megan leżała na ziemi w ludzkiej postaci. Brudna, ranna i poszarpana, ale bez wątpienia żyła. Ujrzał zbliżającą się postać. Arachn. Natarł na niego z mieczem. Parowali nawzajem swoje ciosy, odskakiwali od siebie i zderzali mieczami. Każdy z nich był ranny. W pewnej chwili Arachn chlasnął go ostrzem w pierś. James poczuł jak krew spływa po jego żebrach. Korzystając z tej chwili nieuwagi, tyran dźgnął go mieczem w brzuch. Wyszarpnął ostrze, a chłopak osunąl się na ziemię. Rozdział 26 ,,Proszę, zostań ze mną" Megan obudziła się. Gdy tylko zobaczyła chłopaka podeszła do niego. Uklękła przy nim i położyła rękę na jego sercu. Wymamrotała kilka słów. Rany zasklepiły się, mimo to jego szanse na przeżycie były nikłe. Łzy nie przestawały spływać jej po policzkach. Przytuliła głowę do jego piersi i szlochała. -Proszę, zostań ze mną.- podeszło kilku żołnierzy z bronią. Megan wrzasnęła i wokół nich wyrósł ryczący krąg ognia.- Proszę, James, nie umieraj...- głos jej się łamał.- Kocham cię...- zaszlochała. Walka już się skończyła. Udało im się oswobodzić jeńców. Teraz wszyscy przyglądali się tej scenie zza gasnącego ognia. Dziweczyna straciła przytomność. Dziś zużyła już zbyt wiele mocy.a Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone